


If you were church, I'd get on my knees

by notastraightpotato



Series: Sinful Shit [3]
Category: M A N I A - Fall Out Boy (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Church Sex, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dirty Talk, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In Public, Inspired by Music, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is So Done, Kookie hobi and yoongles are the same age, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Oaths & Vows, Priest Kink, Priests, Religious Content, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless, Sneaking Around, Spit As Lube, Swearing, This might be mostly smut..., Threats, Yoongi has a shit ton of siblings, porn with feelings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Yoongi and Hoseok are in priest seminary. They did not wish for such a life, but their parents wished for it.The issue is... They both keep each other rebelling against the system.





	1. I hope the roof flies off and I get blown out into space

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to this use of religious content then don't read this.
> 
> Inspired by Fall Out Boy - Church for the most part, but also the whole album.
> 
> Also inspired by Lithuanian history and literature.

"Yoongi..." The younger boy snuck into his room and was now laying comfortably next to him in his bed.

  
"Seok?" He blinked sleepily. "What time is it?"

  
"The most private time. Everyone is asleep." A mischievous grin grew across the pretty face. "Let's play..." His arms wrapped around the other's softly thin body, their legs intertwined, bodies so sinfully close.

  
"I'm tired..." The older seminarist whined.

  
"C'mon... We barely get to hang out anymore... What if we completely loose touch when he finally become priests?"

  
Yoongi opened his brown eyes fully to gaze at Hoseok's lustful black ones. "We'll get kicked out."

  
"Well good. I never wanted this shit job." The pout made Yoongi chuckle.

  
"Seokie... My magnificent Seok-Seok..." He collided their lips and dragged his his tongue across the younger's lower lip in the filthiest way he knew. Yoongi maneuvered on top of the taller and began grinding his hips on Hoseok's, one of his hands on the tan neck and the other pulling the dark hair as they shared a sloppy and heated kiss. Hoseok was moaning into the warm and soft, plush pink lips, one of his hands were on the older's impressive ass as the other has found it's way under the loose shirt and was now playing with the erect nipple, which always made Yoongi so weak.

  
Their fooling around has always been just steamy makeout sessions and handjobs under the sheets.

  
"Yoongi..." A high pitch was drawn from his swollen lips.

  
"Wanna try something, Seokie?" He pulled away a bit to look at the questioning stare and he raised a brow.

  
"What would that be?"

  
"This." Yoongi disappeared under the sheets and Hoseok shivered feeling his underwear being tugged down and gasped and he felt a wet tongue slide along his slit as a strong grip of Yoongi's hand held his hardening member, slowly starting to stroke it up and down as he began sucking on the tip.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ..." He closed his eyes and let the other's movements take him away while he was panting from the way Yoongi took in his length. It did not take too long to set Hoseok over the edge and the warm salty taste went down Yoongi's throat. "God damn..." Hoseok has become a panting mess.

  
Yoongi poped back out and admired his work. "You're so beautiful like this, Hoseokie." He combed his fingers through the damp hair. "You taste good." He purred in the younger's ear.

  
"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

  
"Yeah." He kissed the man below, tongue invading the compliant mouth. "See?"

  
"That's kinda gross, but also kinda hot."

  
"Seok-Seok, we don't have sign in case it's too much, what should it be?"

  
"We don't need one."

  
" _Don't_ be so sure, dear."

  
Hoseok frowned at the daring and unholy smirk. "What the fuck, Yoongles? What are you planning to do?"

  
"You'll see, baby. C'mon, tell me the sign." He lightly the younger on the shoulder.

  
"Fine... How about I draw a circle on your hip?"

  
"Sure. Now get out, I wanna sleep and someone might come in." He slid off of his friend and laid down on the bed facing the wall and turning his back at Hoseok.

  
"How about you? Don't you want me to _take care_ of you?" He spooned the shorter man letting his fingertips dance upon Yoongi's side.

  
"Go. To. Sleep. This stupid seminary is the only way to make my parents feel somewhat not annoyed with my existence and give some respect. Don't make me loose this opportunity."

  
"You don't care about this shit. Neither do I. So what if they kick us out?" He began sucking on the lower half of the back of Yoongi's neck as his hand moved down to palm Yoongi's member. "Someone wants this..." He sang teasingly.

  
"Fine. I don't give a shit about this fucking seminary." He turned around. "Give it to me." He whisper in a low groan before smiling into a kiss as Hoseok's hand moved the material aside to take a grip on Yoongi's hardness. "Fuck- your the best god damn thing about this stupid place..."


	2. I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice

The two were sitting at the back of the full class. Hoseok was at the very corner of it. As he was trying to focus on what was being taught, he couldn't really stay concentrated on that. Especially when Yoongi's hand was gently and simply sadistically rubbing his crotch at an infuriatingly slow pace. He was harshly biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan or even a scream. On a notebook before them Yoongi drew a circle and a question mark. Hoseok shook his head lightly. He didn't want to stop. If they would stop he would probably die of boredom in this theology class.

  
Yet his vision was becoming blur and even darkening. He felt so weak and-

  
His head dropped on the desk and everyone turned to them. Yoongi had enough time to move his hand to Hoseok's shoulder. The priest/professor walked over to them. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

  
"He is not feeling well, Father Kim. May I take him to the nurse?" Yoongi asked his superior.

  
The elder looked at Hoseok who gazed up and was slightly sweating, breathing heavier than usual. "Very well. Take care of him, Min." He nodded.

  
"Of cause, Father." Yoongi answered and help Hoseok up. Once they left the room Yoongi pinned Hoseok to the wall. "What happened to the circle?" He whispered.

  
"Sorry... Your finger brushed at _just_ the right spot, you're _just_ that good. Isn't that kind of a compliment?"

  
Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You fucker."

  
"You were worried? That's so cute."

  
"Shut up." The older hissed, but soon collided their lips after checking that no one was in the corridor. A few moments later he pulled away and rubbed his thigh against Hoseok's crotch. He smiled smugly. "Such a naughty boy, Seok-Seok." He got on his knees and lifted up the robe of the younger. Hoseok grabbed the material fearfully.

  
"What the fuck? We are in the middle of a corridor. Someone might come."

  
"The only person coming should be you." He pushed the other's hands away. "Now stay on a look out, Seok." He said undoing his pants and pulling out a half hard member. He raised an eyebrow. "Well... What do we have here?"

  
"God damn it!" Hoseok cursed under his breath. His gaze was locked on the man below. They were just staring each other straight in the eyes for a moment until, not breaking the contact, Yoongi moved the tip to his lips. His tongue slipped out and dragged across the underside of the member and the slit, swirled around the crown. Hoseok almost fainted at the view, but instead grabbed onto the black hair. Yoongi teasingly sucked on the head a bit. _So painfully slow_. Hoseok wanted to moan as load as possible, but he couldn't. They were still right next to the classroom. _Fuck!_ Yoongi began going down as his lips stretched more and he hollowed his cheeks. He was like a wild, yet with great self-control predator ready to devour Hoseok, who could only tremble. It was the first time he saw Yoongi working his magic. All the hand jobs were under the sheets, last night's blow job was also. And this was absolutely brilliant. It felt like in no time he was already so close as the older controlled him with his eyes and mouth. Hoseok was so far gone that he barely heard footsteps coming from the end of the corridor. "Shit... Yoo-Yoongi... Someone-" that seemed to only bring speed and Hoseok was shaking like a tender flower in a storm. His grip on Yoongi's hair tightened as he threw his head back and released warm ropes down the other's throat. Yoongi quickly fixed him up, licked his own lips off and put Hoseok's limb arm around his shoulders. A priest appeared from the corner.

  
"Why aren't you in class?"

  
"I am taking him to a nurse. He is not feeling well."

  
"Did you get permission?"

  
"Yes, Father."

  
"Alright, carry on then. Get better, Jung."

  
"Thank you, Father Park." Hoseok managed to say before the elder walked off. "So... Are we actually going to a nurse?"

  
"Yeah. They might check."

  
"Fine." Hoseok pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should have some fluff.


	3. My sanctuary, you're holy to me

After a week they finally had some time alone in Hoseok's room. It was study time. sometimes people would study together. That's what other's taught the two were doing. Well, for now, they were.

  
"I hate this." Hoseok threw the book away, crossed his arm and laid down on Yoongi's lap.

  
"Yeah, this doesn't excite me either." Yoongi said playing with the younger's hair.

  
"What does excite you?" He asked smiling brightly at the older while taking his hand in.

  
"You do." Yoongi hunched down to kiss his friend on the forehead. "Only you." He maneuvered their bodies so they both would be laying on the bed enveloped. "You're the one that makes me push through the bullshit. I wish we'd be sent to the sane church after this."

  
"I wish we could leave."

  
"Why can't we?" Yoongi sighed taking in the beauty that was Jung Hoseok. "We both want the same and it's _not_ to be stuck in such a place. Doesn't this make you want to... End things?" He closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Hoseok's neck, hugging tighter. Desperately holding on for his dear life.

  
"No. I have you. You make me smile, and laugh. You bring so much joy in my life. I wish to do the same to you. Even if I don't, I just want you to be happy... But you're not happy..." He began caressing the older man.

  
"I am when I'm with you, Hobi." He looked up to see the dimply smirk, that made him reveal his gummy one.

  
Hoseok knew the answer to the question he wanted to ask. They have talked about it plenty. Actually... They have talked about it only after they would be more intimate or late at night. Hoseok started wondering if the other truly feels like that. The light of day should show off Yoongi's true feelings. "Why?"

  
"You know why..." He whispered trailing his index finger along Hoseok's jaw.

  
"Tell me." It was barely audible.

  
"I love you, Seok-Seok. I love you very much. I would burn the world for you."

  
Hoseok chuckled. "I love you too. You don't have to burn anything, baby." He closed the space between them and kissed the other with something that will always seem to burn. Hoseok's desire and devotion for Yoongi.

  
"I love you so much, god damn it. You don't even realise, Hoseokie." He told during little moments apart before their lips would clash hungrily again and their hands began roaming each other's bodies. "So much... I want to die in your arms."

  
"I don't want you to die, but I do want you to stay in my arms."

  
"Let's never leave this room. Stay here and ignore all those mooks."

  
Hoseok laughed into his mouth. "Yeah. Great plan... But we need to continue this shitfest. Our parents said so."

  
"My mother didn't force me." He laid his head down on Hoseok's chest. "My father did. He is also a mook."

  
"What does that even mean?"

  
"I don't know, but I like saying it." He mumbled.

  
"Say it as much as you want then, sweetheart. I won't stop you."


	4. I am just a human trying to avoid my certain doom

One year later and they are still sneaking around. Coming to each other's rooms at night, giving each other a blow or hand job, kissing, talking, admiring. Now Yoongi had snuck in Hoseok's room right after the nuns checked the rooms to make sure everyone had gone to sleep.

  
It was summer so Hoseok clearly saw Yoongi's frame as he entered the room. Yoongi laid down on top of the younger without removing the cover.

  
"Hey." The older whispered and kissed Hoseok's nose.

  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed? Or is this the time we get caught?"

  
"Sure, we could get caught and I am in bed. Depends on how well you can keep quiet..." A smug smirk was seen even in the dimness.

  
"We are graduating in a month, is it really worth blowing it now?"

  
"It's worth blowing _you_."

  
Hoseok blushed hiding his shy smile while giggling. "I'm interested in something else though..." He looked Yoongi daringly with a smirk.

  
"Really? What would that be?" He just casually and acting not bothered raised an eyebrow to that.

  
"I want to watch you." A seductive low groan left the heart lips right against Yoongi's little pretty pink ones, brushing warm puffs of air.

  
"What if I want to watch you?"

  
"Why not? Wouldn't it be fun for both of us?" He lightly pushed Yoongi so he could sit up as the older was on his lap with a slightly turned head.

  
"Really?" He replaced his weight onto his knees to lift himself up a little bit and moved away Hoseok's sheets and sat back down. He pushed the collar of the loose T-shirt aside to start marking the exposed collarbones, stealing breathless moans from Hoseok, who has closed his eyes to enjoy the wet bites.

  
"Fuck- Yoongi..." He arched his neck to provide more access even though Yoongi was focused only on the lower half of the neck. They did have to keep all this a secret after all. He felt that the red and purple marks were already blooming on his tan skin. "Show me, baby..."

  
A few more kisses later the older pulled back and stared in the other's eyes for a moment. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He moved to the wall and put his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. "C'mon. I'm not gonna do this alone." He winked at his friend.

  
Hoseok scotched back to the bedframe and leaned against it, following Yoongi's movements and sliding down his underwear a bit until his member sprung out free. He glanced at the older, who had a hands wrapped tightly. Hoseok has felt Yoongi, but he has never seen. He was right, Yoongi is a little bit bigger. He blushed as these thoughts that have intruded his mind and the thoughts of how would it feel if Yoongi was to be inside of him. His hand began at a slow pace. In the rhythm that Yoongi had also set for himself. Their eyes wandered at each other. following the little changes in facial expressions as they tried to silence rebellious moans, muscles twitching. "Yoongi... " A breathy whine rolled off his tongue when he saw Yoongi momentarily lift his hand to lick his thumb and then with it he began teasing his slit. Hoseok shuddered. "Oh fucking hell..." His high pitched voice was breaking because the view in front was too much. Yoongi with half opened eyes following Hoseok's every move in the predator look, mouth slightly open, tongue running across the glossy lower lip releasing tiny pants, hair sticking to the just barely sweat covering forehead, head leaning against the cold wall, slouching comfortably yet tensely, hand playing in the most teasingly wonderful way. Hoseok couldn't help a gasp as Yoongi's finger smeared the precum all over the crown. "Shit!" Hoseok's chest was uncontrollably rising, completely against his will, he couldn't stay calm, Yoongi was too beautiful. He picked up a faster pace trying to keep his blurring vision fixed on the other.

  
Yoongi suddenly changed his position. He moved closer to Hoseok. Got right in front of him actually and with one hand he was slowly stroking his shaft, avoiding the most sensitive areas while the other pushed Hoseok's away and took a hold on the younger's painfully hard member. He began doing even more than to himself a moment ago. Hoseok grabbed onto the sheets as if it was his life support. Soon Yoongi got lower and started licking and sucking on the head. Hoseok harshly bit into his lip to keep silent, he was sure he could taste blood. Yoongi got even lower and the tip hit the back of his throat stealing a shamelessly loud moan from Hoseok. Everything tightened, Hoseok's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, his fingers and toes curled, back arched up and seconds later warm white ropes made their way down Yoongi's throat. Hoseok was left a panting mess underneath Yoongi's unforgivable gaze.

  
Hoseok's collapsed body was laying weakly and completely wrecked. "So magnificent..." Yoongi whispered grazing his teeth along the younger's neck. "You're absolutely beautiful, Seok." His hand was still very slow even though he was unbelievably close. He bestrode the other hearing the little whimpers he grabbed onto the base of his shaft and squeezed tightly, stopping himself from releasing and wincing at it. "Fuck." He hissed. Hoseok's hands climbed up the pale body pulling closer, till there's no space left between them, wrapping his long lean yet muscular leg around the older man's waist.

  
"Why are you holding back?" Hoseok asked tiredly, still dizzy from his ecstasy.

  
"I don't want this to end... This is too perfect. Like you." Hoseok moan to the praise and Yoongi sloppily gave him a wet passionate kiss that lasted until Yoongi's hand was moving erratically and his body was shaking, aching from the need to release.

  
"Do you want me to take care of it with my mouth?" Hoseok groaned and then kissed the neck, right under the ear.

  
"Oh fucking god... Yes, Seok-Seok..." Yoongi fell down on the bed, letting go of himself.

  
Hoseok smiled seeing how easily the other gave in into the suggestion. Yoongi was quietly whining for being ignored. "I'm just admiring the pretty picture, baby. Taking it in."

  
"Take _it_ in faster..." Yoongi snapped back, but the younger just chuckled. " _Please_..." He was to weak to argue, he needed Hoseok. He craved and desired the man's existence.

  
"Of cause, baby..." Hoseok purred kissing along Yoongi's neck. "I will." He trailed his kisses down Yoongi's upper body so slowly, patiently. He had Yoongi whining like never before. Finally, his lips danced and played upon the older's sensitive skin stealing whimpers and pleases. He made him gasp the moment the tip went into the warm and wet mouth. Yoongi's hips jolted up and Hoseok pushed him down and went deeper, yet still threatened to pull off with a warning gaze and nails digging into the side making Yoongi wince brokenly and lost, biting into his lip. His body began to shake once more and soon he collapsed from the overwhelming sensation. Hoseok kissed up his body and then collided their lips. "Stay." He whispered against the other's lips.

  
After a few moments Yoongi came back and stared in the dark and mesmerizing eyes. "They'll find out if I do."

  
"I don't like hiding."

  
"Are you sure?" Yoongi asked with a smug half smirk and a raised brow. "Didn't you like it in class? Or in the hallway?"

  
Hoseok blushed immediately, pink climbing up to his long deer ears. "That's not what I mean."

  
"I know." He lifted himself up on his elbows. "I want to kiss you when people can see and not care, but we can't have that." He sat up and fixed himself up getting to ready to leave.

  
"Stay a little longer. I want to hold you..."

  
"Seok-"

  
"You came over earlier this time."

  
"Okay." He snuggled into the taller man on the bed.


	5. I'm here in search of your glory

Father Kim assigned the task to Yoongi. He pretended to be a person coming for a confession and Yoongi had to know _just_ what to say.

  
"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned." The priest said.

  
"What have you done, my child?"

  
"I have developed feelings for someone I shouldn't."

  
"Are they married?"

  
"No."

  
"In a relationship?"

  
"No."

  
Yoongi thought for a moment. "Are you related?"

  
"No."

  
"Then why is it wrong? Who is that person?"

  
"It is another man."

  
Yoongi contained himself as he almost snorted and bursted out laughing at the pathetic response. But then he remembered. It is a sin. What he does with Hoseok is even worse. "Does he know you feel this way?"

  
"Yes."

  
"How do they feel?" The priest's eyebrow raise made him rephrase the question. "How did they answer to you?"

  
"He accepted." People around tried taming their winces of disgust. Yoongi rolled his eyes at them with a curse under his breath. He slightly nodded to Hoseok so the younger wouldn't take the others' stupidity to heart. Hoseok managed a weak little smirk.

  
"What happened between you two?"

  
"Our lips came in contact and we would stay so so close."

  
"Is there something else you with to confess?"

  
"That is all, Father. Please, forgive my sins."

  
"Be happy and you-" he turned at his class as he stood up. " grow up you mooks! Aren't we supposed to support love?"

  
"Min!" The preacher yelled at Yoongi's reaction.

  
"What? What's so _damn_ wrong about this?"

  
"Is you don't shape up you will be expelled and won't graduate."

  
"We are supposed to teach about love, why the _hell_ is this so bad?"

  
"We don't support abominations and these kinds of sins. What else, Min? Will you support insest? Dating a married person?"

  
"This is stupid."

  
"After the class you stay behind. We'll discuss your punishment."

  
"Yes, Father." Yoongi said through gritted teeth.

 

 

  
After the lesson Yoongi walked over to Father Kim's desk.

  
"So? Are you expelling me?"

  
"You need to stop acting out, Min. If you want this job-"

  
"I don't."

  
"If you plan to keep this job-" he let Yoongi's sarcastic eye roll pass by this time. "-you should stop acting the way you do and become more mature. Jung Hoseok and you seem to be close. He is a good young man. Respectable. He has a bright future. Don't ruin this for him."

  
"These strick rules are ruining everyone."

  
"Stop talking back to your superior!"

  
"Just tell me what my _darn_ punishment is." He mumbled annoyed.

  
"Nothing now, but one more outburst and you are out." They both stared each other dead in the eyes, daring to fight back. " _Got it?_ " He asked quietly and firmly.

  
Yoongi sighed. "Yeah." He answered without a real care. He turned to go.

  
"And, Min." The other lazily faced him and crossed his arms. "Censor your language."

  
"Yes, Father Kim." He said with a sickeningly fake politeness in his voice and left.

 

 

  
During lunch everyone kept eyeing Yoongi, who was sitting besides Hoseok in the cafeteria. A guy walked up to their table and asked if he could take a seat. They always let Jeongguk join. He was nice kid, but terribly brainwashed by his strict religious patents.

  
"I don't wish to be rude-"

  
"Just say it, Guk." Yoongi waved his hand to get to the point.

  
"Why? There is only one week left. Why would you risk getting in trouble?"

  
"I know you don't get it. You accepted all that was forced upon you. You now want this. You can actually be happy or think you are as a priest, but I despise this lie. The Bible is full of shit, Jeongguk." A couple of people overheard him whispered at each other. Hoseok lightly pulled on the hem of Yoongi's shirt and shook his head. "I don't believe in this. I don't agree with many things that are taught to us. This is like a prison, but I don't have a choice. My father sent me off to here I now I must go through with this. Unlike you, I don't enjoy this one bit."

  
"I heard what you said during the lesson about love... Do you really believe that two men could be together?"

  
"Yes. Love should be love."

  
"Why?"

  
"Why not?" Hoseok answered for Yoongi.

  
"Maybe I have been learning some things incorrectly..." Jeongguk thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

"Don't ever believe  what they say..." Yoongi whispered against the the tan skin peppering kisses all over the willing, practically begging body. "My feelings for you are real... They are real." He intertwined their hands. "I love you, Seok-Seok. I love you. I love you. I love you. Always remember, Hobi." He moved up to collide their lips for a long embrace drunkenly swaying his hips on top of Hoseok's. He pulled apart to look at the beautiful eyes. "I love you. Trust me, please..."

 

"I do, Yoongi... And I love you..." He said letting his hands explore the older's body under the protective and comforting sheet of darkness of the night.

 

"You are my everything."

 

"And you are mine."


	6. Give me a boost over heaven's gate

Finally. One shitfest is over. After the ceremony most went back home to celebrate with their families. They were now officially priests. Yoongi and Hoseok didn't want that. When the time was right they ran away into a forest nearby with a random blanket to lay on the ground. It was already getting dark by the time they reached a perfect destination. Near a little river that would be difficult to find for someone who doesn't know the woods. Hoseok pushed the shorter man to a tree and glued their lips together in tragic hunger, scrunching the black and soft material of the soutane.

  
"Please, Yoongi..." Hoseok begged with a whimpering kiss.

  
"Of cause, love." He dropped to his knees after Hoseok was the one with his back against the tree. He lifted up the material and tugged down Hoseok's trousers. He began kissing his way down from the lower abdomen down the tip and then sucking on it with so much greed for the other's taste.

  
Hoseok wasn't any less greedy, pulling on Yoongi's hair, making him get in more and more as they share intense gazes. "Oh god!" He shivered as Yoongi's tongue did everything, including getting him closer to the edge. "Fuck, baby..." He gasped grabbing the black locks tighter. His legs were about to give out as he reached his climax. Yoongi helped him slide down onto the blanket that was spread across the ground right next to the tree.

  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" Yoongi asked in between kisses.

  
"Yeah... You always tell me that."

  
"The soutane looks good on you, leaves a mystery of your perfect boy..." Yoongi growled.

  
" _Father Min_..." Hoseok's tone was absolutely mischievous and unforgivable. "Sin with me... Please... _Finally_ please."

  
"Alright, Father Jung." Yoongi couldn't fight back his wide gummy smile. "Why not on this special occasion?" He completely pulled off Hoseok's trousers and underwear off. His one hand wandered up and lightly played above Hoseok's Adam's apple. He knew how destroyed the younger would feel and they both loved it. To not completely ruin him _yet_ he did what he had planned and gave Hoseok to suck on his fingers. The view made Yoongi shiver and his pants tighten, twitch. "Shit... Seok... You magnificent creature." He stared at the man devouring him from the inside with a shaky gaze. Hoseok was looking straight at him mercilessly with a little bit of drool on the corner of his pretty mouth. Yoongi was admiring with his mouth agape and eyes wide. _"Fucking hell... Perhaps God is truly real? How else could have this gorgeous human being exist?"_ Yoongi thought to himself. Once his fingers were fully covered in spit he pulled them out and moved them to Hoseok's lower half of the body. Hoseok had the filthiest expression on his face Yoongi has ever seen. And now he was even in a soutane. "Ready for a stretch, Father?" The grimace on that face was the one a priest should never have.

  
"Oh fuck!" Hoseok shuddered at the feeling of his entrance being teased. "Please, please, please... For the love of everything holy! I need you to be inside. Finally please..." He begged under Yoongi's stern watch.

  
"Oh, Father Jung... You are so naughty... Such sinful requests leave those pretty lips. You have a filthy soul, Father." After whispering the forbidden words he bit onto Hoseok's lower lip making the younger tremble and pushed in the first finger, which he soon began to thrust in and out. "Look at you... A priest begging to be fucked... By a man... How disappointing in the eyes of God..."

  
Hoseok grabbed onto Yoongi's soutane desperately as the older pushed in a second finger and began scissoring. _"How and when did he learn all this?"_ A thought flew through his mind. His exposed hardness was right against Yoongi's crotch, which was also quite hard to say the least. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned... And I'm not fucking planning to stop. _Jesus!_ " He gasped at the third finger and Yoongi's devilish stare.

  
A feather like chuckle let warm breath dance upon Hoseok's bare skin next to the mouth. "Do you think the Lord would forgive this sinful behavior, you pathetic slut?"

  
Hoseok's member twitch from the arousing insults. "Oh God... I can't seem to care, Father... Please! Please, fuck me..." He whimpered tugging Yoongi down to kiss him sloppily.

  
Yoongi grined like a demon ready to demolish all the holy in Hoseok as he pulled out his fingers. This made the younger feel uncomfortably empty. "So impatient." He took off his soutane and pulled of his bottoms. His member sprung out. Already leaking and hard. He looked at Hoseok with a raised brow.

  
Hoseok laid Yoongi down and kissed his way down Yoongi's body and stopped at the shaft, licking his way up and then circling his tongue around the head. Yoongi lifted himself up on the elbows to see the younger better. Hoseok has now hollowed his cheeks and took the size in making Yoongi moan loudly, but no one could hear them so they didn't care. They could finally be as loud as they wanted. Hoseok was swallowing the bitter taste of precum as low groans were leaving Yoongi's heavy chest. The younger felt how Yoongi's whole body tightened. Hoseok pulled off with a wet pop when he felt Yoongi tap on his shoulder. "Something wrong?" He asked worried.

  
"You're sure you what this right?"

  
"Yeah, don't you?"

  
"I do. Just realise, Seok, once we do this, there's no way back."

  
"I know, _Father_."

  
"Fuck! I can't wait to be inside you. Come on, sit down." Yoongi answered tugging the man closer. Hoseok complied. Yoongi helped him maneuver down by holding him by the hips. Hoseok slowly sat down, whimpering at the fullness. "You okay?"

  
"Yeah." He answered breathlessly and then he finally was all the way down. "Oh god..." He shivered when his prostate was no longer ignored. Yoongi's hands traveled under the soutane to take it off and reveal the slim and tan body. Hoseok draped his arms around Yoongi's shoulders and kissed the pink lips.

  
"Do you feel good? Ready to _take a ride?_ " Yoongi asked smugly.

  
"Yes, Father Min." With Yoongi's help he began moving at a slow pace. Breathy moans danced off his lips as a low groan rolled off Yoongi's tongue, which soon was in Hoseok's mouth as they shared a heated kiss. They picked up a faster rhythm making Hoseok throw his head back with a thunderous moan. "Oh- GOD!" He yelped and Yoongi began holding onto his hips harshly enough to leave bruises. Yoongi marvel up at Hoseok, his long neck arched, tan skin glowing in the dim light of the stars kissing the sky, eyes closed and mouth opened leaving shameless sounds of euphoric pleasure. One of Yoongi's hands wandered up Hoseok's thin body and grabbed onto his hair and earned a tearful whimper. Yoongi's lips and teeth began working on painting Hoseok's lower part of the neck, collarbones, shoulders and chest in shades of blue, purple, red. Hoseok hissed in delight of the stinging sensation. His panting was becoming so rapid and tired that in one swift motion Yoongi laid him down and began rocking, practically ramming, into him making the younger scream while digging his nails into Yoongi's soft skin. The older's pulled his mouth away and was staring down at the weeping mess below him proudly. His arms were close to giving out, but he didn't care, he just fastened his already rough thrusts. "Ah, shit! Yoongi! Yoongi! YOONGI!" Hoseok cried out a drunk melody. His whole body was quivering as he was gasping for air. Only a couple of thrust later Hoseok's abdomen, chest and even neck was covered in white ropes. Soon Yoongi released inside of the younger man in a low and shivering groan. He was still weakly holding on on his arms and still inside Hoseok. Heavy breath echoed in the empty forest. While Hoseok was trying to remember where and when he was, Yoongi decided to clean him off. His tongue began tracing the white trails on the other's body. Once he was done he laid down next to Hoseok enveloping the younger in his limbs. "I love you..." A dazed voice was barely above a whisper.

  
"I love you too, Seok-Seok." He kissed the other on the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
